callofdutyzombiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: World at War
Note: This page will only desplay infomation on the Nazi Zombies gamemode in the game. Call of Duty: World at War is a game created by Treyarch. The game released on November 11, 2008 in North America and on November 14, 2008 in Europe. It was realesed on the following consoles/devices: *Xbox 360 *PlayStation 3 *Nintendo Wii (Do not have Nazi Zombies game mode) *PC *Nintendo DS (Do not have Nazi Zombies gamemode) *Also a spin-off game was realeased for iOS devices (iPhone/iPod/iPad). Nazi Zombies Nazi Zombies is a game mode found in Call of Duty: Wolrd at War, it was unlcoked after the player beat the campaign of the game. The first time the player beat the campaign a game of Nazi Zombies would automaticly start with they player playing Nacht der Untoten. The point of the gamemode is to survive as long as possable from the zombies, to do this ther player/players will need to gain points to buy weapons and other extras, also there is rooms to buy which make the maps bigger and depending on the room and the wave easyer or harder. As the waves get higher the zombies get stronger making the harder to kill which means the player will need better weapons, the player can do this by buying a spin from the mystery box, which will give the player a random weapon. Also to help the player the gamemode has power-ups which are droped from random zombies apon death. DLC As of March 19th 2009 a map pack was reaseled for Call of Duty: Wolrd at War (it was named Map Pack 1), it included three multiplayer maps and one new Nazi Zombie map named Verrückt. The map included some new feature to the gamemode such as Perk-a-Colas which give the player a new abillity. Also the power swich was inroduced which gave the players more of an objective which was to turn the power on. The power will effect the Perk-a-Colas by turning them on, which means the player can buy them. Also the power will cause the players to be reunited as in this map they a split up two by two. As of June 11th 2009 a map pack was reaseled for Call of Duty: Wolrd at War (it was named Map Pack 2), it included three multiplayer maps and one new Nazi Zombie map named Shi No Numa. The map included new characters (which were Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen), the map also kept the Perk-a-Colas from Verrückt but this time power was needed to buy them as the map did not have a power swich. The map alos intosuced a new weapon called the Wunderwaffe DG-2. As of August 6th 2009 a map pack was reaseled for Call of Duty: Wolrd at War (it was named Map Pack 3), it included three multiplayer maps and one new Nazi Zombie map named Der Riese. The map included the Perk-a-Colas but once again the power was need to buy them which means the map brought back the power swich. The characters were the same ones from Map Pack 2/Shi No Numa and the Wunderwaffe DG-2 was still in the gamemode. Also a new machine name the Pack-a-Punch was inroduced, which allowed the player to upgrade there guns making the more powerful and this would make it easyer to survive. There was going to be a fourth map pack for Call of Duty: World at War (it would mostly be named Map Pack 4), it was sopost to included the map Kino der Toten. Many peope belived the release date was going to be September 24th 2009 (it was belived to be this date due to clues given in the ma Der Riese). However the map pack was cut from Call of Duty: Wolrd at War and the map Kino der Toten was realised as the deafault map for Call of Duty: Black Ops's Zombie mode. It was belived to be cut from the game because the release date was to close to the release of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Also Map Pack 2 and 3 introduced/revealed a storyline behinde the gamemode (the story line was continued in Call of Duty: Black Ops). Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Games